falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Down Pour
A merchant colony on the outskirts of Boise, Down Pour takes its name from a collapsed bridge near the Snake River. As a open market it also functions as a meeting spot for the local factions, and the violence that usually follows them, which lead to it's destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood in 2283. History Down Pour was planned as a capital venture by a group of New California Merchants in 2250. Having ran the Idaho Dash several times a piece, the group noticed the scarcity of food as they got closer to Boise, and saw a market.Understanding the risks, the group debated locations for a camp, before settling on a collapsed bridge-pass on the bank of Snake River. The next step would be to secure a cargo of food and guards, which was accomplished in several days. The caravan departed from Redding in early June 2252, and arrived in the outskirts of Boise in late August. The caravan camped at the predetermined spot, and set out several flyers advertising their location. They were first approached by members of The Neons, who were followed by a knight of the local brotherhood, who bought most of their supplies. They in turn was followed by a trio of mutants from Luther's Warhost who bought the rest after posturing that they might just take them. Now loaded down with caps, the caravan departed and returned to the NCR in October, and a return trip was immediately planned. Given the relative ease in which their trip went, the merchant bosses began to consider a colony instead; where they could send food and guards, and receive caps back. The idea solidified over the winter, and a expedition was organized in the early months of 2253, and set out in April. Instead of of traveling themselves, the merchants would send an assistant in their place, named Rick Itenera. Itenera, a half-dozen guards, and almost twenty lesser merchants and caravan hands set off in high spirits, expecting little violence. They would be bitterly disappointed, being attacked by raiders before even leaving NCR borders. They arrived in July of 2253, having lost two members and three brahmin along the way, and wasted no time setting up their camp. Over the next few days they gathered nearby rubble and constructed a crude palisade wall around themselves, before finally announcing their presence in town. The initial trading days would go well, with the merchants restocking their ammo and selling excess goods. After selling most of their stock, the hands began planting seeds while Itenera and the guards began building a a storehouse. The merchants also fished for Squirmers, smoking them to help preserve the meat. While these efforts were going on, the local factions looked on with interest and some concern. While merchants were good visitors, a permanent colony might attract the NCR's presence. No action was taken against Down Pour that year, the factions treated the colony coolly. The next year would see more merchants, with a supply caravan bringing tools, materials, weapon parts and took most of the caps with them. By spring of 2254 Down Pour was a proper settlement, and do a brisk trade with the various gangs and factions in town, as well as a few of the tribes in the mountains. An awkward piece would last until 2261 when a shoot-out erupted between members of the Boise Boyz and the Brotherhood, leaving several dead on both sidea., Including two of the merchants. The residents of Down Pour were in an uproar at the event, with many calling for banning both sides, and some wanting to return to the NCR. Itenera would be the voice of reason among the colony, banning the brotherhood as they instigated the fight. While this was seen as a half measure by many, the merchants would continue trading. Life would continue like this for the next two and a half decades, with traders rotating out with the caps, and violence occasionally flaring up. The town would be destroyed in 2283 by Brotherhood forces tires of their ban. The aged backers would try to get support for a reprisal expedition, but with the Oregon Brushfire Wars still smouldering, there is little stomach in Shady Sands for it. Economy For it's existence, Down Pour traded food for scavenge & caps, sending most of the profit to their backers in the west. Independent merchants were allowed to conduct their own deals, but had to contribute to the common defense and food supply. Government While technically ran by the merchant consortium that sponsored the camp, Down Pour would be ran by Rick Itenera on the day to day level, with almost all decisions and conflicts coming before him. Category:Sites Category:Idaho